Jack Saves The Day
by nikkie2121
Summary: The Doctor just lost Rose, there is only one thing the TARDIS can do.  Go to the one man in existance who knows what the Doctor is going through and the only one who can help him get his Rose back to him.


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. If I did own Doctor Who, Rose and Jack would still be on the TARDIS with The Doctor and Rose and The Doctor would be together.

**JACK SAVES THE DAY**

The Doctor watched as Rose fell towards the void screaming her name. Just as Rose was about to fall into the void The Doctor saw Pete appear and catch Rose and than disappear bcak into the other universe taking Rose away from him forever. As soon as the pull from the void stopped The Dcotor just collapsed where he was, right below the mega clamp, and started to cry. He was in so much pain from losing Rose that even the TARDIS could feel it. The pain shared between them was so powerfulthat it called the TARDIS to The Doctor, materlizing around him. The TARDIS knew there was only one person left in this universe that new how much Rosse meant to The Doctor, only one person who could help The Doctor Get his Rose back.

Jack was in his office in the Torchwood hub the day after he came back to life after defeating abadon. He had to fill out paperwork for he incident, in fact his whole team had to fill out paperwork. Tosh, GwenIanto and Owen were all down at thier desks doing just that when Jack heard a sound he never thought he would hear again, it was the sound of the universe, the sound of the TARDIS materlizing. Jack jumps from his chair and rushes out to the middle of the hub where his team has thier guns drawn and aimed at the TARDIS.

"Stand down guys." Jack says to his team as he walks closer to the TARDIS.

"Jack this box just appeared out of nowhere." Owen says wondering why Jack is not worried about it.

"I know Owen. Just relax ok it is not a threat." Jack answers him.

"What is a Police Box anyways?" Ianto wonders.

"Back in the 60's the police would use it to detain criminals until backup would arrive." Gwen aswers glad she could give the answer.

"So this thing just arrived from the 60's?" Tosh asked a little confused.

"No, look I will explain everything later ok, but right now something is wrong." Jack explains, worried since no one has come out of the TARDIS.

"You said it wasn't a threat Jack." Owne yells aiming his gun back at the TARDIS, the others following his example.

"Lower your guns. Its not a threat you guys, but I know the people that are in that ship and they never take this long to come out. Something is wrong with him." Jack tells is team now extreamly worried. While he was talking he was looking for his TARDIS key that was on his enormas key ring.

"Did you say ship?" Gwen asked astonisted.

"Yep, i will be right back." Jack says as he uses his key that he finally found to open the TARDIS door. After he steps through the threshold he closes the door behind him so his team can't follow him. "Doctor, Rose." Jack wasn't sure what kind of answer he was going to get, he saw Rose's name, along with her mom's on the list of the dead for the Battle of Canery Warf. He just dosen't if this Tardis was before or after that. Suddenly the view screen on the consule started beeping, glancing over towards it he sees a man of about thirty-five years old, in a pin striped suit, crying. The crying man seemed unaware as to what was going on around him, so Jack just steped around himand went to see what was on the view screen. What he saw shocked him.

"Jack that man crying on the floor his The Doctor. He just lost his Rose and I need your help to get her back." was printed on the view screen.

"The Doctor is a leather jacket waring man with big ears and no hair." Jack says out loud.

"He regenerated after the events on the game station, Jack. Watch this is what happened." The TARDIS prints, she then proceeds to show Jack what happened starting with The Doctor calling Rose a Genuis and getting her on to the TARDIS, how Rose got the heart of the TARDIS opened, Rose obsorbing the vortex by looking into the heart, the conversation between Doctor and Rose (now he knows why he can't die) the kiss between two of them and finally The Doctor regenerating into the man he sees crying on the floor of the TARDIS.

"Okay, so he is The Doctor, but how am I supposed to get Rose back, she told me what happened when they went back to see her father?" Jack questions.

"What happened to Rose was not supposed to happen. Watch Jack and you will see. I was not in the room so the video is from a security tape." The TARDIS responds. Jack watches what happened that day between The Doctor and Rose. He is very happy to know that Rose is not actually dead, just trapped in another universe.

"What can I do to help, you know how much I love those two. They belong together." Jack says to the TARDIS.

"Captain, you have to stop Rose from letting go of that mega clamp. You have never been through the void so the pull from the void won't try to suck you in. The only thing you will need to worry about are the Cyberman and the Daleks. I am going to try and get you as close as possible Jack, in both time and location. All you have to do is stop Rose. Are you ready?" Asks the TARDIS.

"Yeah I am, lets go." replies Jack.

"One more thing, Captain, as soon as you succed you will disappear because I would never of come to get you." the TARDIS tells Jack as she dematerlizesout of the hub.

Jack is out the door as soon as the TARDIS rematerlizes. He can see Daleks and Cyberman flying in one direction so he follows them staying low to the ground to avoid being hit. As he got closer he could see The Doctor and Rose hanging on to what could only be the magaclamps. As he reaches the doorway of the Ghost Shift room he sees a Dalek hit the lever, that is holding the void open, and Rose try to reach it to lock it back into place. "Rose stay where you are, I'll get it." Jack yells out as he steps into the room.

Both the Doctor and Rose heard Jack's shout so Rose stays where she is as she looks over at the Doctor, with a look of shock on her face, who is also looking at her with a similar look on his face. Just as the pull from the void disappers they both let go of the clamps and rush over to Jack only to hear him say she fell into the void just before he disappeared.

"Doctor, what just happened, where did Jack go?" Rose asked a little panicked.

"I'm not exactly sure Rose, I do have a theroy though. Why don't we go back to the TARDIS and I'll tell you what I think happened, okay?" responds the Doctor while taking a hold of Rose's hand as they walk back to the TARDIS.

As soon as the Doctor and Rose make it to the TARDIS and enter the Doctor sets it to just float into the vortex until they are ready to go someplace else. The two of them walk into the kitchen and set about making some tea. When that was done they both sat down at the table. "So Doctor what is this theroy of yours? Did Jack say I fell into the Void?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"He did Rose. What I think happened was that as Jack said you fell into the void, which means the TARDIS went tto get Jack to save you." The Doctor explains.

A little upset that it was The Doctor that would have gone back in time to save her and not the Doctor, Rose askes "Why didn't you do it, Doctor?"

"I wouldn't of been able to Rose. Watching you fall into the void wouldv'e devestated me. I wouldv'e collapsed right where I stood. So the TARDIS most likely came to me and then went to Jack to have him save you." the Doctor explained.

"Oh Doctor." Rose said as she pulled him into a hug for the comfort of eachother.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until the Doctor pulled away and took Rose's hand and said, "come on Rose." He gently lead her to down the hall to his bedroom and over to his bed where they both laid down and held eachother some more as they cried themselves to sleep over those they lost and how they almost lost eachother. The following morning the Doctor woke up first and made Rose breakfest which he brought to her after the TARDIS told him that Rose was waking up.

After they ate and did thier morning routines the Doctor and Rose meet in the console room. "So Rose, there is a way you can say goodbye to your mom and Mickey. You will only be a projection but I..." the Doctor started to explain on to have Rose engulf him in a hug halfway through his explanition. The Doctor pushed Rose back just enough so he could see her face but not enough to have her leave his arms. "I Love You, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiles, "I Love You too, my Doctor." Then pulls him into a kiss which didn't break until they both needed air. "Doctor, can we go see Jack before we say goodbye to my mom.?"

"Yep." the Doctor says with the biggest grin on his face.

The Doctor sets the TARDIS into motion after kissing Rose breathless once more.

Just like before, Jack was in his office ,after defeating Abadon, when he heard the TARDIS materlizing in the hub. Before he even had the chance to have the same coversation with his team The Doctor and Rose came out of the TARDIS and pulled Jack into a three way hug. Jack as just enough time to tell his team that these are friends of his before he was pulled into the TARDIS and into the kitcken for some tea. The Doctor and Rose explained everything that happened to them after he was left on the gamestation. After thier explanations they asked Jack if he wanted to join them back on thier adventures with them. Jack told them that he couldn't because he had a Responsibility to run Torchwood Three and to his team, however he would join them for a little while if the Doc would promise to get him back with in a few days of when he left to begin with. The Dcotor promised so Jack stook his head out the TARDIS doors to tell his team he would be back in a few days, Gwen was in charge, and he would explain everything when he got back.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack where laughing over something Jack told them while they where waiting for the TARDIS to land when a bride just appeares in the TARDIS.

No more, all over, the end.

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, this is only my second story and my first doctor who.


End file.
